


Unexpected

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Knows more than Oliver suspected about some things<br/>-<br/>A/N: By request from ‘Twistedowl87’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Title:** Unexpected.  
**Author:** [ **sidhe_faerie** ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, past Oliver/Laurel  
**Rating:** PG/T  
**Summary:** Felicity Knows more than Oliver suspected about some things  
**A/N:** By request from ‘Twistedowl87’    
**Word Count:** 435

 **Unexpected**  
It had been a week since the destruction of The Glades. Oliver and Felicity were standing in Verdant. Oliver was trying to assess the damage to the club.

Laurel stormed in with a bag in her hand. Oliver had just broken up with her again. “Oliver, I think I have something you may want back.”

Oliver turned and caught the bag as she threw it. He looked inside and pulled out a pair of white men’s briefs. “Laurel?”

Felicity looked at the underwear. “Those aren’t Oliver’s. I have seen Oliver in his underwear loads of times and I have never seen him wear anything like those.”

Oliver looked amused at Felicity. Even though he was used to her way of saying things, he blushed.

Laurel mistook the look on Oliver’s face. “You bitch!”

Felicity was about to explain when Laurel went to slap her.

Felicity blocked it with her arm and punched Laurel in the face.

Laurel landed on her back. She sat up with a shocked look on her face.

Oliver stepped between them. “Laurel, she’s right these aren’t mine.” He put them back in the bag and held it out to her.

Laurel stood up and snatched the bag from him. She gave Felicity an angry look.

“I think they’re Tommy’s.” Oliver said.

There was a flash of sadness in Laurel’s eyes just for a second. She turned and stormed out angrier than when she came in.

“Felicity, where did you learn to do that? Oliver asked as he turned to face her.

“Dig has been teaching me. You know. He is teaching me so I can protect myself when I’m doing field work.” Felicity said. “I probably shouldn’t have hit her that hard.”

Oliver looked at the door Laurel just went through. “You were protecting yourself. Now what is this about seeing me and in my underwear?”

“You change right in front of me. I can’t help but look. It’s all right … there.” Felicity took a breath and wrinkled her nose. “That sounded bad.”

“I will try to be more considerate but I don’t think there will be any activity for a while.” Oliver said. “I think we all need a break.”

“It’s OK. I don’t mind really. Did she really think we were …um … having sleepovers?” Felicity asked.

“Yes.” Oliver nodded. “Naked sleepovers.”

“Oh. Those are the best kind.” Felicity smiled mischievously. “I need to get going.”

“Sure.” Oliver said. He watched her walk out of the club and wondered what a ‘naked sleepover’ at Felicity’s place would be like. He smiled. It would be remarkable just like her.  


End file.
